nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
SkekZoun
SkekZoun was well known for maintaining true to his old religious ideals. Though many Skeksis and Mystics lost their true power after the butch division of the UrSkeks, SkekZoun kept much of his past life's power(ZounVal the UrSkek Shaman) so did his counterpart. The secret to SkekZoun's power came from daily recharged from the Dark Crystal. Also, contrary to the Skeksis, who dumped away the artifacts and ideals of the UrSkeks, SkekZoun kept them in case he would truly need them. The Skeksis never understood why would he kept the relics and ideals of such inferior creatures. He is the creator of the Crystal Bats. As the Skeksis corrupt, SkekZoun became quite arrogant and disobedient of the Emperor's commands. To the point he dare to question and challenge his authority in open court more than once. Not even SkekSil the Chamberlain, SkekZok the Ritual Master, SkekUng the Garthim Master and SkekLach the Collecor would have been this blunt openly and infront of SkekSo, even though they hated him. Truth be told, SkekSo feared him more than any other Skeksis cause he knew he would had the courage to act against his rule. SkekSo send SkekAyion the Chancellor to keep eye on the rebellious Sorcerer. It was hard to catch up to his actions, since SkekZoun would use the Crystal Bats to warn him of the Chancellor's approach. As the centuries go by, SkekZoun began to secretly create a small battalion of Garthim, loyal only to him, in hopes to use them as a strike force to overthrown SkekSo and every one else, in order to be the sole Master of the emprire & of the Dark Crystal, with no one to challenge him or share it. He waited 402 years for that moment. On a stormy night, SkekZoun gave the order to his Garthim force to strike. As the Skeksis began to wake up to a treacherous raid, a fight for the castle ensued to a point worst than that of the day of Great Division. SkekSo's Garthim force was unleashed on SkekZoun's force. SkekSo the Emperor, SkekUng the Garthim Master & SkekVar the General lead the fight, with Rage and Revenge as their only ally. The siege lasted 4 days, parts of the Castle were burned, but SkekSo's forces won. As a humiliated and bloody Sorcerer is taken to the Dungeons for punishment, he is held by SkekUng the Garthim Master, SkekVar the General & SkekNa the Slave Master, in order to stop him from using his magic. Once at the dungeons, the honorable & loyal General gave his sword to the Emperor, exclaiming.. _SkekVar the General_ ..Is your law, Sire!! Your sentence to carry out!! In the dungeons, SkeSo's law was upheld, by the rapid and swift swing of the sword on SkekZoun's head. It was the only time a revolt was lead to overthrown SkekSo, the only time the Emperor committed an execution. He would never trust another Skeksis again. The next 598 years of his reign will be one of doubt & paranoia towards the rest of the court. Although SkekZoun's treachery had ended with his life, the Mad Doctor was able to create a Heartless copy of the Skeksis Sorcerer to serve as a member of the Circle of the Blot's High Council. SkekZoun's ambition to overthrow SkekSo has now been replaced by a hatred for SkekUng, another of his old pupils, but this time, his treachery now runs in secret for fear of angering the Shadow Blot's wrath. More... Category:Antagonists Category:Circle of the Blot